So Many Faces
by The WolvGambit
Summary: A serial Killer is on the loose and his next target could cause someone to doubt their current situation...GSR Rated for Graphic Written Imagery, Implied Themes, and for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought I'd try to write something a bit different from my normal things. This is a CSI GSR fic it might be a bit OCCish, but if that is just bare with me b/c this is my very first attempt. **_

_**So Many Faces  
Summary: A serial Killer is on the loose and his next target could cause someone to doubt their current situation...GSR**_

XXXXXXXxxxxx

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

She stood in the hall and tried not to break down. It was the third victim in two days, and he was getting smarter. No prints, no hair, just the same fibers. Sara tried not to cry, but the tears slowly slid down her face. The victim was placed as neatly as the last, her index and ring finger nails were torn out, a sock was stuffed in her mouth, wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. She was battered from her struggle, bruises on her inner-thighs, wrists, face, chest, and ankles. Blood stained the sheets from where her nose had bleed. Her eyes, life-less and still, were open and fixed in fear. She stood there and shut her eyes. Usually she was collected but now...Sara could hear her scream, could see her struggle. It was what she once told Grissom, she can hear them scream.

"Honey?" Sara heard from the right, breaking her out of her ravine. It was light, and earthy, and husky...everything male. She shivered internally and opened her eyes, only to be met with the blue spheres of one Gilbert Grissom. "Are you okay?"

At that she turned away from his face. He'd seen her like this so many times before, so many times. However, this time she was tired of facing it, facing him. She was in utter disgust, looking at what this monster did to this woman, and hearing her screams along with the other two. She vowed then that this monster would not get away with this again.

"Sara."

"How could he?" She then walked over to the body and started looking for something anything, but at the time her mind was too clouded with hate and depression to even concentrate. So her search for the time being, was hopeless. She just tried to compose herself while Grissom was looking in the other room of the complex. It was hard to see her lying there, her body splayed, eyes open. Finally she got up the courage, pulled out some markers and started to take some photographs before she closed the victims eyes. Sara couldn't stand looking at them anymore. "What sort of monster could do this sort of thing?" She whispered to herself.

"Hey Sara, could you come in here please?" Sara heard Grissom's distinct voice call from another part of the complex. After a few moments she rounded the corner to the dining room and spotted him next to the door on the floor, near the door jam. "Look at this."

She pulled some forceps out of her kit and pulled some fibers off the nail.

"I found a shoe print, in the bedroom. He had stood there long enough to make an indentation in the carpet." Sara stated as she put the fibers inot a ready evidence bag that Grissom had pulled from his kit.

"This time he made two mistakes, my guess is, he stood there and held her down." He sealed the bag. "Did you get a picture?"

"Yes, Size twelve shoe."

For a brief moment, she just looked at Gil. Really looked at him. They had grown apart and she missed talking to him. After a few more movement, she turned to go back towards the bedroom. The body had already been moved but the sheets were tattered and torn. She noticed blood that wasn't present on the first two victims.

"Sarahlenne Robins."

"Who?" Sara turned to Grissom.

"The Vic- Sarahlenne Robins. Found her purse thrown behind the couch. She was ambushed."

"No signs of forced entry though."

"But the table has been shoved, see the indentations in the carpet?" He pointed to the marks on the floor. "It was shoved this way, and look at this."

There was blood on one of the corners that he swabbed off and collected.

XXXXXXXXxxxx  
TBC...  
XXXXXXXXXXxxx

So this is my first attempt...tell me what you think, Should I update?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...sorry...**_

XXXXXXXxxxxx

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sara spent the whole night in the lab, swabbing the sheets, gathering the fibers from the nail to analyze, and sending the blood for DNA. Grissom had walked in and found her sleeping on the new couch in the break room. For a moment he looked at her sleeping form, he realized how much he missed their conversations, and how much he missed her smile, her laughter. It was strange how they had come apart, it was at that moment he knew that it was his fault for pushing her away. After several more moments, he decided to finally wake her up.

"Sara..."

Startled, she surged upwards off the couch and collided heads with Grissom. "No...Don't." She shouted before the loud 'thunk' that inevitably followed.

"Ouch..." She moaned rubbing her head.

"Did you sleep here?"

"Define sleep...I was just dozing, I can't sleep."

At that point he obviously remembered that she had nightmares at times like these. It was at these times he also remembered that she was trying to keep herself awake at all times. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she pressed some papers into his hand. Then he heard her continue. "I managed to get over twenty swabs done on that sheet. We found traces of semen and blood. The blood was from the vic, and the semen was from our killer who is still unidentified."

"Still no matches."

"None that show up."

"What about the coffee table?" He followed up.

"Greg will have it later this afternoon."

Grissom gave a once nod and started towards the coffee pot. "Would you like a cup?"

"Sure, please." She responded lightly as she watched him pull another cup from the side. Sara found herself always enjoying watching Grissom. Something about the way he moved made her think and when she was around him, her mind didn't trail off to the things that made her angry, scared, and depressed.

Finally she felt a warm mug pressed into her hand and she took it gratefully. Looking up she saw a small smile on his face. "Do you want to go home, rest a bit?"

Sara shook her head at his comment and looked up at him. "No, I can't rest, or sleep. I've tried." She admitted sadly.

"Breakfast?"

"No, thank you." She declined. The thought of food made hot bile rise in the back of her throat. Food was the last thing on her mind. Ever since yesterday night, she hasn't been able to think of anything else, see anything else, or hear anything else with her eyes open or closed. She was going to be haunted by this case, for months to come.

"Seriously though, you should consider at least going home and grabbing a shower and a fresh change of clothes."

After a few moments, she did consider this. It was very hot yesterday and she did feel sticky. Getting up, she placed her mug on the counter and started to leave. "I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

"Take as long as you need."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing, Sara made it to the parking lot in one piece. She was tired, but she just couldn't sleep...not without hearing the screams and running like she was one of them. Little did she know, however, that she was being watched.

XXXXXXXXxxxxx  
TBC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXxx


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own CSI...Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The first time he'd saw her with that deep, dark hair...and that slim-trim curvy form...he knew he had to have her. Sure, she was coming out of a police station, but she was so beautiful. He'd been studying her for days now, watching, looking, listening. Truthfully he was entranced and salivating. He caught her getting into her vehicle and driving away...he had to catch her.

Starting his car, he peeled out of the parking lot to follow her. He'd come so close to being spotted at the grocery store that night. He knew that they were looking for him...all of them. It thrilled him. When he went back home he'd just stare at the mountains of pictures he had. Each one of a different girl. Several he'd took himself. He'd sit back and enjoy each of the pictures...occasionally indulging himself to them. Many of the women that he'd never find...or never get the chance to give them 'special treatment'.

He had then thought about that black-headed number he had last night...she put up a good fight and was very spirited. He wondered what this crafty, police woman knew...what tricks she'd pull.

Finally she pulled into her space over at her apartment complex. He grabbed his camera and started to snap picture after picture. He wanted to remember how she walked, how she moved...it was an obsession. The blonde was practice, the black-haired woman was cake...this one was going to be so much more. He could feel it as he busied himself.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara tossed her keys over on her side table as she entered her apartment and toed of her shoes. She was so tired that her eyes were straining to stay open. In the lab, she could be in the lab trying to catch that slimy bastard...but she decided she needed a little time...some time to relax. Some time to try and mend some pieces to her battered soul. Making her way to the bathroom, she quickly stripped her clothes and found her robe. Slipping it on she turned on the water to as hot as she could stand it. Pouring a little bubble-bath in, she turned to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from her fridge and sit back for a while.

Grabbing the remote off her dresser, she quickly turned her stereo on and put on some soft music. It was enough to make her drowsy as she soaked, and she had fallen asleep...

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

(**"Stay away from me!" Screams filled the room.**

**"You don't want me to hurt you...do you?" He grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the bed. More screams. "Such a pretty girl..." **

**"No...no...no..." Her head shook backwards and forth as she tried to shake free of his weight on top of her. His face was not visible, cloudy, murky. She couldn't move her arms or legs, and her mouth was stuffed with fabric...she tasted sweat and blood for when she struggled to hard, he slapped her.**

**Muffled cries came from underneath the material as he continued to violate her...)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Sara's head shot up and almost collided with the towel rack as she gasped for air. Screams still invaded her mind as she felt the sheen of sweat that had coated her brow. Quickly she heaved herself out of the tub and grabbed her robe from the rack. She looked at her face in the mirror as she pulled the plug on the tub. Watching the water drain, she felt like she was falling apart. The shrill sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and made her jump.

"Sidle."

"Sara, it's Grissom...are you okay, you've been gone for two hours."

"Yeah, Griss...I'm fine...I fell asleep in the tub." Her voice was distraught and he could tell that she was anything but okay.

"Well, if you're up to it we're going to go back to the crime scene and find some things about our vic."

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"Actually, I'm ten minutes away from your apartment. I'll pick you up."

"Fine...see you in ten." Sara slowly closed her phone and turned back to the mirror...when had her life become such a mess?

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx  
TBC...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own CSI...Sorry!  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

He was saddened by the sound of her voice on the phone. She'd obviously had another one of her nightmares and he wished that he would just muss up the courage and tell her how he felt. Even with Ecklie out of the way, he was still a chicken-shit. He was glad when Ecklie got a transfer to another lab. It was a thrill that he wasn't breathing down his neck anymore. Sara had taken it in stride. Spending extra hours at the lab just to catch a glimpse of him.

A car horn behind him brought his train of thought to the present, he was sitting at a green light, two minutes away from Sara's apartment and he can't even think straight. He finally got out of the rude driver's way, on which the man in the green Camero flipped him the bird and started cussing at him. Grissom just shook his head and started down the street towards her apartment complex. He saw her already outside waiting for him and just her body posture, he knew something wasn't quite right.

He pulled up to the curve and leaned over to open the door for her. "Hey."

"Hi..." She trailed off.

The car ride was spent in silence as Sara stared off into space out the side window. It wasn't really like her to space out, that was his job. But something was wrong. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he broke the silence.

"Greg had finished running the blood on the coffee table. Turns out he got more of a fight that he was looking for." He watched her turn around.

"You mean it was our guy?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

He had cleaned off his binoculars for the second time that day, it was hot, real hot. Second day in the heat wave and he was getting really anxious. Maybe it was time for a better plan. But wait, who was this man with her? Friend? Boyfriend? Didn't matter, he wasn't important. Taking out his camera, he focused the zoom feature and snapped several more pictures, of her...'_wet hair_' he thought to himself. '_fresh from shower..._' He then watched her get into the same vehicle as the man who had dropped by. Where were they going?

After a few moments, so he wouldn't seem to obvious, he high-tailed it right behind them and watched as they pulled up to a house. One he distinctly remembered. "The black-haired number. Sweet girl..." He mumbled huskily and started to get ahead of himself. Stopping a good distance away, he shut off the engine and pulled out his binoculars once again. Perspiration from his brow had gathered on the lenses and he had to wipe them once again. Finally bringing them to his face, his face upturned into a sneer when he saw the man next to her place his hand on the center of her back.

This angered him...enraged him. '_You can't touch her._' He leaned forward and started a low-throated growl. '_She is **MINE**_'

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"The main part of the struggle was here in the living room. We found blood on the coffee table, so let's see if we can't find some other things. Yesterday was a trying time for both of us, we were tired and our heads weren't on right. Let's find out if we missed anything." He stated snapping on a set of latex gloves.

Something about that snapping sound gave her pause. It was just something about him putting on latex gloves that made her think of 1,000 different uses for them. Smiling, she put on her own set and started searching around the apartment for anything else that they may have missed the night before.

"More of those fibers over here, Griss." Sara stated, taking the forceps from her kit. "Same that were on the nail."

"Visual match?"

"Looks that way to me. We'll get a better look at it at the lab."

"Listen, Sara...you really need to get some sleep. I'll run the double shift tonight."

"I can't sleep." She looked up at him, sealing the evidence bag. "Every time I close my eyes I see them, I hear them."

"Sara, at least try to relax."

"I...I can't." At that, she turned away from him and got up. "I picked up some more blood samples from the couch."

"Honey, quit changing the subject. Talk to me." Sighing he took the bag from her hands and led her outside to the van, kits in hand. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"You know why..." She faced the window once more.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx  
TBC...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Own 'eM...

Duble Post today, I'm on a roll. :P  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Grissom looked for Sara everywhere in the lab, but could not find her. He knew from their discussion in the vehicle, that she wouldn't want to talk to him for a while. She hid from him when she was upset. Finally he found her talking to Dr. Robins in the autopsy room, she was just getting ready to leave, he could tell. Sara was startled when she almost ran point-blank into Grissom's chest. What was he doing here?

After a few moments, she found her balance and started to fill Grissom in on the latest findings. "Turns out our guy, has necrophilia."

At this, Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"He killed his victims before he violated them." She sighed and turned away. "She died of strangulation, and she was violated hours later."

"What about the other two victims?"

"Same cause of death, same amount of space between." Sara answered. "This guy is..." She trailed off, muttering as she walked passed Grissom and into the locker room.

"How come this wasn't reported earlier?"

"Because, we all thought that it was some sort of fixation. Maybe he wanted some calling card. The first two times were odd, but this third time proves something."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had not ate in days, he could tell. Her body no longer fit her clothes. It disturbed him to find out that these cases could cause her so much distress.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, not looking up from her microscope.

"Do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

At this she nodded. "I'd like that."

"Meet me in my office at ten and we'll get ready to go, okay?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her exit with that man again and it angered him. It was ruining his every opportunity to watch her...get her image ingrained in his head. Silly notions that you had to be living to respond. He wasn't going to stop until she was lifeless beneath him, one of the many wonders of death. They couldn't tell you no, the couldn't fight you when you took them. She was different, however. In actuality, he wanted to suffer before he killed her...before he took her into his own hands. He wanted her to suffer for being with that man and letting him touch her. With his thoughts baring, he was going to make both of them suffer, him for touching her, and her for letting it happen.

Cleaning off his binoculars once again, he watched as they got into his vehicle and drove off. With a grinding, growl...he started his old-busted car and followed behind them, ever so carefully. He didn't want them paranoid...especially her. She would find out about him in time. When he wanted her to, when the time was right. It was just a short drive to a local diner and he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't a long drive. He parked a long ways down the street, but just in camera and binocular range, just so he could get a clear shot of her face.

In that short time, he imagined how he would strangle her, what he'd use, how long he'd let her suffer before he broke her neck. He also imagined what type of bruises he'd leave on her cold and lifeless body...how long he'd let her sit and rot before he executed his plan, his every action, his every move. How much blood he'd take from her, where and when he'd cut her. It brought a smile to his face as he sat taking pictures of her.

Soon his face turned into a scowl as he watched that man take her hand in his, give her a smile, make her laugh. He threw the camera down in the passenger seat and opened a window...it was still hot outside and his air-conditioning didn't work. Spending all his money on film and camera material, he didn't even bother to get his car fixed. Sighing, he continued to watch in disgust, as this man continued to make her laugh...smile, and in an essence win her over.

After a few more minutes of disgust, he took ten more pictures and high-tailed it back to the office, he knew that they'd be done soon and he could catch her walking in...he had some digital work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did you manage to find this place, Griss?" Sara asked him over a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"I was just passing through on my way back from a crime scene and wanted a bite to eat. I figured out that they make a great cup of coffee, and their food is better than a lot of places I've tried." He smiled taking her hand. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Couple days. I know it's not healthy...I just couldn't eat..." She trailed off and looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The ride back to the lab was spent in silence...but not an uncomfortable one. She had shared her feelings on the ever-growing serial murderer...and was feeling a bit better. Not all better, but a bit. Sara explained how she wished that she wasn't alone because she'd wake up every night in a sheen of sweat, hearing those women fight for their lives before he killed them to do, who knows what.

Grissom was truly worried about her, he'd seen her break down before, but never like this. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he broke the silence, and hoping that she'd accept his offer.

"Would you like some company after shift? I'll cook you some dinner."

"Um...sure. Can we stay at your place?"

"If you want to." He gave her a small smile and cradled her hand in his. "I'd be happy to have you over."

"Then you can drive me over after shift."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx  
TBC  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Own CSI

Warnings: Extremely Dark and Very nasty in this chapter...not for the weak of stomach...You have been warned. Graphic imagery.  
XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom sat quietly in his office, wondering what he had just done. Well technically he knew, he'd invited Sara to dinner and she'd invited herself to his apartment. It was ten minutes till the end of shift and way too late to back out now. As much, however, as he thought about it, he realized he didn't want to. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. If he could just pull himself together. A knock on his office door startled him. But his smile faded into a serious expression when Warrick walked in with paper work.

"Trace finally come back with a name for our mystery guy."

"Oh?"

"Marlyn Sutess...Age thirty-eight. He was charged with assault three years ago, was let out on a technicality."

"Well this is a bit of good news." Grissom stated reviewing the file. "Looks like our good buddy spent some time in the morgue too."

"That explains the necrophilia." Warrick responded with a grimace.

"Was charged at least four times with exhuming the dead." Grissom nodded

"Guess he wanted a step up from digging, he wants to fight for his prey, torture and kill."

Another nod from Grissom and Warrick left just as Sara came in.

"How are we doing?"

"Our mystery man is no longer a mystery. The blod sample that we got from the table came back a match." He gave her a small smile. "Ready to go?"

All she did was nod.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Marlyn made sure he was right on time to catch her exit. It was a bit dark outside now and he was having trouble seeing. His camera wasn't going to be of any use tonight, he forgot his other film. Though he was very glad indeed that he managed to buy night-vision goggles. Adjusting them to the right contrast, he peered over to the entrance and watched her exit with that **man** in tow. He slammed his foot into the floor-board in frustration. When he saw them walk towards the man's vehicle and not hers.

His mind was made up, next time she was by herself...she was his. No more watching, no more imagining her dead and lifeless, he was going to have the real thing come hell or high water. Tonight, however, he was going to indulge in a quaint red-head he'd been following for a while. Putting his car into drive he left his initial quest to find his substitute fr his lacking and neglected body. He needed to feel icy flesh again. Marlyn would let her sit for days if he had to. Bringing his mind back to the present, he made a left down a side street to her apartment, glad to find that she was home.

Making his way to the apartment he pulled a lock-picking kit out of his pocket. His mind already filled with images of her eyes cold and lifeless, staring into his and she not able to tell him no, strangled and cold...bare and gone to the world. The shower was running when he quietly shut the door. he praised his good luck as he heard music as he hid behind the door in her bathroom. He was in the mood to torture tonight, so a good ambush was in order. His weapon of choice tonight was going to be some shoe strings. After a few minutes he heard her singing cease and heard the shower curtain draw back as he readied himself for the hunt and the struggle that was going to inevitably follow.

At his last thought he heard the door in front of him creek open and her shadow could be seen in front of him on the floor. As soon as she was within arms reach he lunged and took her down to the bed, pinning her down.

"I've been dreaming about you." He whispered in a deep, low, creepy hiss. "You know that? Such a pretty girl...all dead and lifeless...eyes glazed and open..."

"Wha-wha-what do you want? Take my money." She screeched as she struggled.

"Oh, I don't want your money pretty girl, I just want your lifeless corpse and I to be joined...a place where you can't tell me no."

She felt his sinister grin on her neck and shivered out of fear. "Scream for me...no one can hear you."

"No!"

"That's it pretty girl, my name's Marlyn...say it..." That's when he tied the shoe strings around her neck and started to tighten them. "I want it to be the last thing you say before you die."

"No.."

He tightened again. "Come on now."

"Just kill me..."

"Aww...but I'd rather have fun with you first."

She kicked backwards and connected her thigh with his groin...hard. "You bitch"

He slapped the back of her head and tightened the shoe strings once again as her nails bit into his hand. "If you want me to be rough...I can."

After that, Marlyn had enough playtime and chocked her black...checking her pulse to find it gone he flipped her over and tied her arms and legs to the bed post. To him she was a vision, her eyes open and lifeless, her hair curved to her face...but she was still to warm for him to indulge in so he took a pair of pliers out of his back pocket and removed the first two finger nails this time. They were the longest and held the most paint.

Rummaging around her apartment he found some decent music to listen to while he prepared her body...he'd left bruises around her ankles, her knees, and her inner thighs. To him it was perfection. Letting the music wash over him he stripped slowly as the cool air touched her body, he felt her cheek to test her temperature to find her skin icy cold like it should be. Her eyes had lost their luster, once vibrant green were now grey and warn...unwelcoming to anybody else...but so welcoming to him. Struggling to keep his composure he busied himself with the slow strip tease, like she was watching him...that's why he liked their eyes open...to make them watch...

He placed his face so close to her ear...like she could hear him...and whispered a final endearment before he claimed her. "Now you belong to me like the others, pretty girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx  
TBC...?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Well am I keeping your attention? Am I keeping you on edge? Let me know...click that little button in the corner and leave me a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI...Please don't sue...(If I did, Grissom would be my slave...j/k)

Warning: A very disturbing chapter, please do not read if you have a weak stomach...VERY DISTURBING IMAGES LIE AHEAD...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom opened the door to his apartment for Sara and stepped aside to let her in first. He didn't really have much to clean up so he just left it as it was. It wasn't like he had company over anyway. "There is a TV in the corner if you wish to watch, the remote is on the armchair. In the other corner is a stereo if you wish to listen to some music, make yourself at home." He smiled. "Would you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, a glass of water please."

"Coming right up." He stated as he walked off into the kitchen in search of a glass. Finding one in the top cabinet he pulled out a bottle of water and poured her a glass, saving the rest for him at a later time. A few moments later he took a few deep breaths and headed into the living room to greet her. "I took the liberty of making dinner earlier today. I have a stir-fry vegetable medley that I prepared this morning and let set up to take in all the flavors."

She smiled at him. "Sounds wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Marlyn had finally gotten redressed and headed for the bathroom. This one had put up quite a struggle and he had wound up with several cuts on his fingers. It still made it worth while, he wanted fresh dead...he was tired of digging up graves...the smell of embalming fluids made him sick to his stomach. There was a beauty to fresh dead...their skin was still soft and it cooled very nicely, the blood was still fresh, and the salt on the skin from sweat still tasted so sweet.

At that moment he looked in the mirror and took a look at his sweat covered face. The evening's events had made him tired and vulnerable. In his mind he couldn't help but remember what started this crazed disease. Ever since his sister died, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was lying in that coffin. How they had fixed her up to look like a porcelain doll. Her smile, always so welcoming in life, was even better in death. He remembered visiting her grave that night, shovel at his side. At that point he had no doubts. Sixteen year old boy, parents divorced, dead sister. She was so attractive that it nearly killed him that such beauty should not be kept in the ground.

He remembered carefully digging into her grave site, inch by inch removing the dirt that surrounded her wood resting place. It was painstaking work, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see her again. Annabellea...her name was Annabellea. Marlyn remembered as a single tear ran down his cheek. He remembered how he gently lifted her out of the wooden prison and placed her in the back of his jeep. After a moment he remembered the texture of her hair, soft as silk as it slid between his fingertips. So beautiful in death.

Annabellea was his life, his world. She would come home every evening and take care of him. They'd read stories together while their parents would argue. When she developed cancer, he knew his world had crumbled right then and there. At the hospital on her final days she told him to watch out for himself, to not get into trouble, and to always remember her, just as she was. It was hard the first couple of days since she was released to the morgue to be prepped for the funeral.

It was strange how when he got home he placed her body on his bed and stripped her clothes. Her body covered in the preserving fluids that would cause him harm...a bath would help...always would help. That's when he stripped himself and bathed his sister...it was his first association with the dead...his first love. He hated it when he had to rebury her. It was something that he never wanted to do. Though, her body was falling apart and he could no longer hold her the way he once did. So in essence he had no choice.

Finally bringing his thoughts back to the present time, the ones of his sister buried once again, he walked out of the apartment leaving only one thing behind. The memory of his dead sister, and how much each time, he'd think of her. His deadly beauty, his bride in death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a great meal, Griss." Sara Sidle smiled as she tried to help with the dishes.

"Thank you. And I'm going to clean up, you're my guest Sara. Go make yourself at home, I'll be in there in a few minutes." He shooed her out of the kitchen and into his living room.

Finally giving up, she took a look around. It was totally Grissom from the couch to the books. Bugman had it going on, and she knew he was oblivious to the fact. However, it was one of the things she admired about him. Of course, besides his intelligence, there was his certain charm, his personality, his ability to stick to the case. She loved it when he was frustrated, how his face would tie up into this interesting expression. It was followed by when he was embarrassed. She'd only seen him like that a few times. It was fun to watch.

"We just got a call from Catherine, he's struck again." Came from the kitchen entrance. Grissom did not look happy, and Sara's expression could've made a dead man walk.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx  
TBC...?  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**_I Do Not Own CSI, Please don't sue. _**

**_Some Discriptive Imagery...you have been warned._**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was the last person to walk under the crime scene tape as she, Sara, Grissom, Warrick, and Nick made their way towards the body of this girl. Jim Brass was in the corner with his head stuffed in a trash can. He was usually strong at these times, but what they saw could make anybody with a strong stomach throw up. The stench was awful, it was a mixture of rotting flesh, strong cologne, and embalming fluid. Sara was the next person to follow Brass...She heaved into the offending bin.

"Sorry..." Brass apologized. "Stephanie Gracie Hallinstien. Her boyfriend was out for the weekend to college, he just came back and found her here like this."

Sara could still be heard heaving up what was left in her stomach in the corner as Brass and him continued to talk. Catherine examined the body. "Well index and middle finger nails missing on each hand. She wasn't gagged this time, but she was bound. Her eyes were opened and bruising on her inner thighs and abdomen. She has multiple legions on her face, chest, and feet. Her neck has marks and it's broken."

By the time the examination was done and the body was moved, Sara had regained some of her composure and started to take pictures. She knew that Grissom would be asking her questions...she didn't need it right now. Not at the moment because she was trying to focus on her job. What this poor woman went through drove her mad. It wasn't fair. Tears started to trail down her cheeks as she remembered the scared expression on her face.

Grissom had noticed her pause and moved behind her. "Honey."

She didn't answer and he was starting to worry. She'd seen too much and he feared that she was going to freak out. Instead, she had gone silent and this is what was even worse. "Honey." He repeated the endearment.

"I...I can't take this." She started to sob quietly. "I-I just d-don't know what to do. He's leaving these people and we can't find him."

Grissom turned her around so that she could face him, and she clung to him like someone clinging to a ledge. He was surprised that she'd cling to him after all he put her through. Though he couldn't help but try to help her, he was tired of living in his own little world, tired of living a life knowing that she hurt, that she was tired of being the hero. Always wanting some one to lean on. He figured he was her crutch, her rock...someone to help her. All in all, Gilbert Grissom was tired of being alone...now was not the time to think of this, now was the time to comfort Sara, to be there for her.

"I'll get Warrick to come by and finish. Let me take you home Sara."

"I don't want to be alone." She sobbed softly into his chest, already damp from her previous outburst. "I'm sorry, I..."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Honey. He'll get what he deserves, I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you."

She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in their blue depths. Truthfully, she didn't know what it was about him that brought peace to her. Though, through his silence...his comforting closeness brought her peace.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

He had ran, it was useless to try to imagine what he wanted. His hands still covered in blood, cold blood. Marlyn licked his hands, trying to clean them, but it was useless. His mother never cared, no...not even his father. Then his grandparents were very, very enraged when he was charged with grave robbery. His psychiatrist was useless...he hated being trapped in that place.

The morgue had been his out, his only place of refuge. But that only increased his disease, according to his doctor. She was a quack...that's why he killed her too. His first victim, but not his last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

This time, stepping into Grissom's apartment couldn't have felt more right. She needed to be close to someone and he was trying his best to be there for her, even though he wasn't good at voicing it. Her body was still in distress about seeing that poor woman mutilated the way she had been. What did this man have against her? Sara shook her head to clear those thoughts away as she handed Grissom her coat and made her way to the couch.

"Honey, are you okay? You haven't really spoken much at all since we started the journey over here." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not really okay." She admitted. "I'm tired of being this way, tired of having these nightmares, tired of being weak." Sighing she turned to face him. "Tired of being like this in front of you, tired of second guessing myself into thinking that you think that I can't handle this."

He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his, gently moving his thumb in small circles over her knuckles. "Honey, I know you can handle these things. It just tears me up inside that you get this way. I don't think that you can't handle things like this."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're strong Sara...but I know what these things do to you. Just breathe, relax, and let me take care of you. I'm going to be here for you...maybe not in words, because I can't really express myself that way...but with actions." He replied, taking his free hand and rubbing his head. "I just wish I could do more. More than I am doing right now. I wish I could be the man you deserved."

"You are...more than you think you are, Griss."

"Say my first name."

"What?"

"Say my first name." Grissom repeated. "I want to hear you say it."

"Gil..."

He just sat there, watching her eyes closed. His name sounded very arousing coming out of her mouth. Just the way it rolled off of her tongue made a shiver run up his spine. He didn't need to think of her like this right now, it was a bad time to say that...but in his heart he didn't regret it. He wanted to be closer to Sara, he just didn't know how.

"Gil?" She opened her eyes and looked into his blue orbs. "Gil what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Honey. Nothing at all. Let's get you to bed."

"Will you stay with me?"

Grissom thought about this for a while, so long that Sara started to get worried that he wouldn't comfort her and she'd wind up being alone. Having more nightmares that she couldn't face. She never thought herself as paranoid, but the things this guy was doing...made her body and mind run away that it was her being tortured and killed. Every night alone that she tried to get some sleep, she'd wake up in a cold sweat. Sometimes scream out Grissom's name...

"Sure, if you want me to." Was his shaky reply. Those three minutes, feeling like an eternity.

"I don't want to be alone." She repeated her words from earlier.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx  
TBC...?  
XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Own CSI! Please don't sue!

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom listened to the steady sound of her breathing. It comforted him to know that she was sleeping peacefully for once in her life. Though his frustration was peaked at this insane puzzle. This man was one of the most confusing that he had ever dealt with in his entire life. He was insane. But what was his connections, what made him feel the way he did? He kept listing the everything off in his head, over and over again. Why did he wait so long this time to make a move? All these questions floated around n his head as he continued to hold Sara. He had to find this man, for her sake as much as his own. Grissom hated being out smarted. The criminal mind is a complex thing.

After a few moments he felt her shift positions and snuggle closer to him. This made him heat up in the most unusual way. It was those emotions that he was fighting and they started to come back to the surface again. How beautiful he thought she was, how happy it made him when her open smile was pointed in his direction. Though the more he thought about it, the more aroused he became. So he had to concentrate on the case again, the elements. His frustration came back ten fold as he flashed the pieces of the puzzle over and over in his mind again. What was he missing?

In reality he knew that this killer liked the dead, he was a necrophiliac. He knew that he took fingernails as a keepsake. But there was more to the puzzle. Grissom then felt Sara shift once more. It was getting really hard for him to keep his composure and think about anything else but her. The way her body felt against his and how her rear would grind gently into his groin every time she shifted her position. Her fingers were twined with his, and the tips were moving over his knuckles in small, stimulating circles. It was enough to drive any man mad for more.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

He threw his keys on the table and flopped down on his couch. It was a devastating day because he swore he'd never think of her again. Swore once he put her back into the ground. Getting up he kicked his coffee table and over turned it into the television. TV never interested him anyway...all those thoughts about the living, all those people dying to love someone. It sickened him...it made him feel even lower than he did to begin with. The woman he was with last night began to feel less and less worth it. Marlyn wanted only one woman now, one woman that he'd been watching for weeks. It was time to stake his claim.

Maybe he was thinking about all of this too hard. His sister never came into the picture unless he thought too hard, became to determined. Truthfully, however, he'd always gotten what he wanted when he was in her care. So, maybe, that was why he loved her so much in life...and even more in death.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick had just finished looking over the files of Marlyn Sutess and found a whole bunch of information about the man. Though, the only thing he didn't find was an address. He'd found psychiatric reports, medication prescriptions, and even files on his condition...but no address. Taking another glance, he found a phone number to the psychiatric ward that he once stayed in and started dialing.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Las Vegas Psychiatric Hospital?" He asked, cupping the phone between his cheek and shoulder, grabbing a pen and some paper.

"Yes, who is this and how may I help you?" The female attendant asked through the phone.

"This is Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm calling about one of your former patients...a Marlyn Sutess."

"Oh, him." Was her blunt reply. "He left months ago. He never took his belongings with him."

"Okay...are there any files left on him that we could take a look at?"

"Well those are under doctor-patient confidentiality, but since the doctor is dead and he is no where to be found...I don't see any problem with you coming down and looking at them."

"I'll bring some paper work."

"Alright, front office is open hon, come on in." Was her reply as the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom was sitting in his office looking over the photo's from each crime scene and finding the similar pieces when his cell phone rang. "Grissom."

"Hey Grissom, it's Nick. I'm down the hall in the records room. I found out some interesting stuff out about him. He was put into the psychiatric ward in the LVPH." He replied out of breath.

"Really? That's interesting news. Did you ask to see his files?"

"Yeah, the crazy thing is...the lady I spoke to wasn't so uptight about a warrant. She said that the doctor who treated him was dead and he wasn't around to do anything about it so we get to see the papers without a warrant."

"Sounds strange to me as well. I'd take some paper work just in case that there are doctors down there who like to butt heads." Grissom noted.

"Don't worry I will." Silence. "How's Sara?"

"She's as well as to be expected right now." He sighed. "I'll give her your regards when she calls."

"Alright. Gotta go follow this lead. Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had paced the break room for over a half-hour waiting on test results from the latest crime scene. She wanted a break in the clues, something different, an anomaly. So she started to pace once again, that's when it was interrupted by Greg.

"Okay, you can stop wearing a hole in the floor, I've got your results." He smiled and walked over to the coffee pot. "It's the same guy, and this time he made a big error."

"What?"

"He forgot to clean up after himself this time. He left fibers and everything in his semen. I know that he left a couple of patches of his shirt this time."

"Yeah, but that only narrows it down, Greggo."

"True, but it does make it a bit easier for him to be found."

_I hope so._ She thought absently. _I hope so._

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Marlyn paced his trailer. He parked anywhere and everywhere he could find so that he didn't have to pay for an address. It wasn't like he knew anybody and anybody gave him mail anyway. All his closest relatives who knew about him were dead anyhow. If not by natural, then by murder. He couldn't have anybody knowing about his disease.

Grabbing his binoculars, he headed outside to his car and got in. It was getting time for her to get off work and he prayed to his lucky stars that she'd be alone tonight. That he'd be able to snag her tonight and take her to where nobody would find her. So that she'd never get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx  
TBC...?


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Own CSI...Please don't Sue!  
XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine and Warrick had their own case to work on. Dead guy at a drug store off of the high way. The man they were interviewing said that he had just fell over, someone started C.P.R. as soon as it happened because he had no heartbeat. He had gone back to the back to call an ambulance. They said that he was dead, but it wasn't from a heart attack. The turned him over and lifted his coat, he had been shot.

So now there they were checking out the markings, taking notes and looking for evidence before the body had to go to the lab. It was going to be a long night for them.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom was pacing his office once again. Nick had went off to chase a lead at the psychiatric hospital. Hopefully he'd come up with some good and useful information.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

13205 Shikles Lane.

Nick looked at the paper and then back at the building. It was old and looked very, very creepy. Truthfully he had never been freaked out like this before. Taking a look at the seemingly abandoned building, he made his way to the front and opened the door. Once inside he met up with a receptionist.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm Nick Stokes with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm here to look at Marlyn Sutess's files from his stay with this Hospital." He replied looking at the brunette.

"Ah, you're the man I talked to on the phone. You said you'd brought some paperwork?" She smiled.

"Yeah, just a warrant if someone said something."

"Oh...yeah, there are some resident doctors who think otherwise around here. But this guy was so crazy, I knew that he'd get into trouble one of these days."

"Oh?"

"He was always the off guy. He killed his own psychiatrist. Said she "Knew too much"." Answered the brunette. "He hated me. It says so in his things, and his journal entries. He had a real bad thing for his sister too."

"Yikes...where's his sister now?"

"Cemetery, she's been gone for more than twenty years. She had cancer and died young...He's such a sick man...dug her up to be with her. In the most sick way possible." Sighing she opened a drawer. "This is his entire file, do what you want with it. That small box over there in the corner is all his personal belongings."

"Okay..." Nick answered. "Thank you."

After grabbing up some flies and reading, he called Grissom.

"Grissom."

"Hey, it's Nick. I'm calling from the hospital. There are a whole bunch of files here on this guy. He was sickening. He's in love with his dead sister. He even dug her grave up after the funeral."

"That is very...disturbing. Anything else?"

"A whole bunch of stuff."

"Bring it to the lab, we'll look at it here." Grissom replied then hung up.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Sara had told Gil that she'd be back later. He wasn't comfortable with her going out by herself, but she insisted she wanted to go get some food and some fresh air. He had relented as soon as she promised that she'd call if something went wrong. It was quiet out, way too quiet. She'd expected as much, but what she didn't expect was someone to be following her at close distance.

A hand came up from behind and put something on her mouth. Sara struck back with her elbow and missed, she never missed...but that didn't matter because what ever it was that was in that rag was making her disoriented very fast. "Don't worry pretty girl, it'll all be over soon...and you and me will be together...you just wait."

After a few more moments, she fell limp in his arms and she was being dragged towards his busted car. "You and me, just you and me..." He whispered in her ear. "It'll all be over soon..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
TBC...? (Evil Laugh)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not OWN CSI!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom was starting to get worried because Sara had been gone longer than intended. It had been three hours since she had gone and he had already started a search party after the first hour because she wasn't answering her cell phone. Something was wrong and he knew it. He called for the 50th time at least and got no answer once again.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had awoken to a place that was unfamiliar and stunk like formaldehyde. However, she was blindfolded, so she couldn't see where she was at. She heard shuffling around her, her hands bound above her, she could not remove the blind fold.

"Are you awake now, pretty girl?" Asked a hissed and groveled voice. "It's okay to say so, I know you are."

Sara swallowed hard and tried not to give away too much. She hoped that someone out there was searching for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Out on a back road in the middle of the night. Grissom couldn't think of anywhere else to look. A shrill ringing bringing him back to reality.

"Grissom."

"Hey it's Catherine, any luck over there?"

"Not yet." He answered, frustration in his voice. "I'm hoping soon, however."

"I know, that's all you can do."

"Nick or Warrick found anything yet?"

"Warrick is chasing a lead." She hesitated. "And Nick has found an abandoned road, not to far from where you are."

"I'm on it."

"Be careful and good luck."

"I know. I'll need it."

They hung up in unison as Grissom shifted to the left, following another abandoned road, at the very end he saw glistening in the distance. His head tilted to the side...what was it. At the moment it was too far away to determine and he wasn't taking any chances, he was going to get a closer look.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marlyn had already done enough damage as it was...he had kidnapped her, skinned her fingertips, and cut off pieces of her hair. Sara struggled against her bonds but it was no use. She felt as though she was a goner.

"I'm having fun, aren't you pretty girl? One finger print for each time you let him touch you, one lock of hair for each time you let him look at you. I've had my eye on you." He grasped her chin. "You're mine, you're so mine."

"Get away from me."

"No, I own you." He laughed shrilly. "You belong to me, no one else. I've been watching you, seeing you. You, however, won't see me."

"That can be arranged."

"I highly doubt your friends will make it in time to save you. To see what I've done to you, maybe...but not to save you." He chuckled raw and dug his nails into her arm. "I might even keep you longer than I intended."

"Asshole."

She felt stinging then, a pain like no other, fresh blood streamed down her face from her nose and lip. "Shut up, you don't speak." After a few more moments of rustling she felt a pressure on her neck. "You will die slowly..."

"Go to hell..." She choked out before he started to tighten whatever it was around her neck. Soon a vehicle could be heard close by.

"Dammit." He hissed under his breath...deciding at that point to flee, or get caught. His instincts told him to flee...so he did, out the side window and into the forest. He'd come back for her later...he'd have time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx  
TBC...?  
XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooo? Who's the saviour? Find out next time on the next episode of "So Many Faces"

Coming to a fanfiction provider near you. :P


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own CSI!**_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had made it to what looked like an abandoned trailer and decided it was best to take a look around the perimeter just to check his bases. Grabbing his flashlight, he walked towards the rickety trailer and flashed some light inside, he saw movement and someone there.

"Hello? Las Vegas Crime Lab...anyone home?"

"Grissom!"

"Sara!"

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Sara had heard him leave and she was relieved that someone had come to scare him off. Her breathing still hadn't calmed down any, however. It took her a while to shift about to find out if anybody was out side, just the slightest hint of noise was all she needed.

"Hello? Las Vegas Crime Lab...anyone home?" 'Grissom?' She knew that voice anywhere...she just knew...thank God.

"Grissom!"

"Sara!"

"Help me, I have no idea what's going on." Her voice was shaky...she could hear as well as feel the quiver in her words. She was scared, and she was glad that it was Grissom that was rescuing her, she felt like she couldn't deal with anybody else.

"Hold on, Honey, I'm coming." He shouted and she heard a whole bunch of grinding, pushing, and grunting from outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Gil's heart was in his throat at the sound of Sara's voice. He was relieved that she was alive, but he didn't know how bad of shape she was in. In truth, he was angry with himself for not catching this man earlier, it had almost cost him Sara. She was more important to him than his job, and it took all this time to realize it...but the first task...get her out.

"Help me, I have no idea what's going on." He heard her shaky reply...the audible quiver in her voice made his body turn to JELLO. He moved a few more things around and found out that the door was jammed. Getting some leverage, he pulled on the door with all his might...but still no luck. It was time for the big guns.

"Hold on, Honey, I'm coming." He shouted at the trailer and prayed that his shoulder could withstand this test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Clang-clang-clang-clang_ was the sounds that Sara heard next before a resounding CRASH! She finally figured that Grissom had to break the door down to where ever she was at. Soon she herd his voice again. "Sara, where are you?"

"Over here..." She whimpered. "Where are you?"

She soon felt warm fingertips on her face and the blindfold being removed to meet Gil's tired, worn, and worried blue eyes. "I thought I'd lost you, Honey." He whispered and embraced her, undoing the bonds that held her. "It's okay now, I'm here."

Sara leaned into his warm and welcoming arms, relieved to be with him, relieved to be safe...she started to cry then, and she couldn't stop.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His furry increased towards this monster of a man who destroyed and killed women for his own sexual pleasures...but first thing was first, helping Sara.

"Sara, where are you?" He asked the darkness.

"Over here..." He heard her whimper to the left. "Where are you?"

Her voice was desperate, searching. He shined the flashlight in the direction of her voice and found her sitting in the corner. Grissom's heart sank when he was met with the sight that was now Sara Sidle. Her hands bound above her head and her face bleeding and swollen. He finally walked over and sat down in front of her, his fingertips gently removing the blindfold so he could meet her eyes. They held confusing, sadness, and hope in their chocolate depths. "I thought I'd lost you, Honey." He whispered his admittance, embracing her and undoing the bonds that held her. "It's okay now, I'm here."

He felt her lean into his given embrace and heard her muffled sobs. They racked her small frame. Out of all that she must be feeling, he knew fear was the biggest...this was something she wasn't going to face alone.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx  
TBC? (Evil Grin)  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in next time for another exciting episode of, "So Many Faces"

Coming soon to a fanfiction provider near you.


	13. Chapter 13

I Do not Own CSI!  
XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to his apartment was a quiet one. Mainly because Sara was sleeping soundly in the seat next to him. She needed her rest, he knew that she was exhausted from the fight she must have had to endure. His heart was beating in his chest so hard that he could hear it in is ears.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**("You are mine pretty girl, all mine." Said an evil hiss in her right ear. She twitched against the robes that held her, tried to kick her legs but they were held down. Her face in his hands, her body in pain...shorting from every extremity. "You belong to nobody else."**

**Soon a pain in her fingers followed and she felt fresh blood drain from them. Sharp needle like points jutting into her arm. Burning in her face and legs as he hit her continuously. Her head aching from where he pulled her hair. **

**"Asshole..." Another pain in her face...fresh blood streaming.**

**_What if I never make it out of here? What if I never see anybody again?_ Her mind raced with unanswered questions...from everything to her career and then to Grissom. He was trying, that's all he could do was try. She admired him for that...but what if she didn't make it through this...her only request would be to see him, one last time. **

**"One finger print for every time you let him touch you. A lock of hair for every time you let him look at you." That hiss in her ear again. "I've been watching you..."**

**"Go to hell..." Another sting, another pull at her head. Sharp pains in her arm...she started to wonder about her life, her career...what would it all mean after this?)**

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara bolted upright scaring Grissom out of his wits. Her breathing was erratic and separated. "I-I can hear him, feel him."

"Sara, calm down..."

"I..." She broke down again and he pulled the vehicle over into the parking lot.

"Honey, it's alright. I'm here, it's over now."

"No-he-he'll be back for me." She whimpered and grasped her arm. "The pain..."

"Come on, let's get you inside."

At that moment he got a good look at her wrists. The ropes that held them had dug into her skin and left countless burns and cuts. "Oh, God Sara." He held her. "I'm so sorry."

She held him as he lifted her out of the vehicle. "It's...not your fault."

"It is, I didn't get to you in time. I promised."

"To take care of me...you saved me..." She sobbed into his shoulder. "It just hurts to breathe right now."

"It's okay Honey, I'm here." He held her. "I know, I know."

He then carried her inside to his apartment and placed her on his couch. "Rest, I'll be right back."

Grissom picked up his kit first and started towards the living room, he knew that Sara was going to protest, but he needed to get some clues to help with the investigation, and to keep this man from coming back and getting Sara.

As guessed she looked at him wide-eyed when he re-entered the room. "Gil, what?"

He sighed deeply. "I need to gather just a bit of evidence. I know that this isn't exactly what I want to do, but I need to do this to help catch this man. I hope that you don't find me being insensitive right now." He frowned.

"No, I-I understand." She sighed and met his gaze. "Just please, get it over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom hurried to finish as quickly as possible gathering as much as he could. Then he went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and bandage her as best as he could. "I know it hurts, honey."

She sobbed at the pain still in her fingers from where he cut away at her finger-pads. "I can't..."

"Shhh..." He then pulled her into an embrace. "He can't hurt you right now."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx  
TBC...?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Don't worry, there is more to come. Stay tunned to your local fan fiction provider. :P


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own CSI!**_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara finally dozed off at around four and his mind was racing about this case. After he had gotten her to sleep he called Nick and Catherine to go and check out that trailer. Thankfully he got a call back an hour later saying that it was still there and they were in the evidence mother load. This man had jars of fingernails, toe nails, finger prints, teeth, and other things imaginable. Finger prints were dusted and collected from the trailer and it was marked as a crime scene.

Sighing, he felt Sara curl into him and he shook off the feeling once more. That was the last thing she needed was a horny man after her. It was more than that, he felt it deep down in his soul, the need to be connected with her. To kiss her tears away, to make everything right.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**("It's time for your punishment pretty girl..." **

**"NO"**

**"Oh yes, for every time you let him touch you."**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME"**

**"For every time you let him look at you."**

**The voice echoed every where she turned. Running in darkness, running into infinity, no escape. Falling, falling forever into a void, no escape. Faster and faster, no escape.**

**"You can't hide from me pretty girl, I've been dreaming of you."**

**Breathing hitched as his voice grew louder, closer. Heart thumping like a jackhammer. "I know you pretty girl. You and I are forever bound...life and death hold no meaning.")**

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Sara jumped forward with a start to feeling arms wrapped around her midsection. She started to struggle until she heard a voice that was soft, reassuring, and masculine. "It's okay Sara, it's me."

"Gil?"

"Shhh...everything is going to be fine."

"I wish I could believe that." She whispered and this caused him to frown.

"Sara, look at me...please."

His pleading tone gave her pause as she turned around in his arms to face him. She was a little hesitant, at first, to meet his gaze for the fear of what she'd see. However, the tone of his voice was so soothing so she chanced a peek. What she found surprised her. Pure worry, hope, tenseness, passion, and..._hunger?_ He wanted her? But why didn't he say anything?

Casting her head down once more, the pain in her fingers and wrists came back full force. She felt her heartbeat pound steadily in her fingertips and wrists. Whimpering she leaned into his chest and buried her face in the soft folds of his shirt. He felt her wet tears soak the soft material as he embraced her. "Shhh...it's okay, honey. Cry...I'm here."

"I just want the pain to stop."

"Where does it hurt, honey?"

"Fingers, wrists, head, hurts to breathe." She answered, her response muffled by her cries and his chest.

"Sara, breathe sweetheart." He whispered softly as he stroked her back in soothing circles. "I'm here, everything is okay."

"I wish it was, he tore me apart."

"Sara, please tell me what's wrong."

"He was punishing me for being with you...for letting you touch me, look at me." She sobbed some more. "His voice...I can't..."

"I'm here Sara, I'm here." He reassured her.

Out of all the times that Sara had broke down, this was the worst that Grissom had ever seen. She'd always had a way about keeping her composure, about not letting things get to her this deeply. But he knew that this was different because of her experience. He always told her she was empathic for his own reasons. He told her that so he wouldn't have to get very involved with her. At this moment, he realized he was an idiot for distancing himself from her. Sara was all he really needed to be whole...and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

As he held her he processed the behavior of this man again. Marlyn was smart, very smart. Had his own lock picking kit, had his own set's of digital software on his computer, photographs, artwork, glasses of souvenirs from his victims. Death was what made this man tick...in tragedy he found beauty. Necrophiliac's tend to dig up their dead. He knew, he talked to a few during case studies for grave robbery. Why did he track down the living?

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx  
TBC...?  
XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I was working on some other things, but don't worry, there will be more soon. :D


	15. Chapter 15

I do Not OWN CSI!

Warnings: This chapter gets particularly disturbing so please read with caution. Suggested themes, dark imagery, and graphic imagery are very strong in this chapter. Read at your own risk!  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Running from his trailer in defeat still haunted him. He was not defeated, but still angry with himself for leaving. At that point he reviewed his options. His next plot was to get revenge on the man that foiled his attempts once more. Then he cursed himself for bringing her to his trailer. It was out of the ordinary for him to do that. Marlyn sighed once more as he lit a cigarette, sure he hated smoking at first, but he found comfort in it at times like these. His sister would've shit a brick at his behavior now. He just knew it. In essence, his demeanor had changed drastically. That damn psychiatric hospital and their lies.

Sure, running from the reality wasn't the best idea either...but it was a start. The air was crisp, the sky clear, the stars bright, and the moon full. It was the perfect night to find a new specimen to fill his appetite for now. He remembered that there was a brown-haired young woman two houses down from a restaurant he visited frequently. She was the head waitress their. She was the first victim that he actually knew the name of. Her name was Amy, her features were delicate and would look perfect pale and bruised. Thinking this way brought a smile to his face, his evening wasn't a total loss...he'd managed to save a few of the dark haired woman's finger pads.

Her fingers were soft, and the pads came off so easily with his exacto-knife. It was music to his ears to hear her scream in pain, agony. Her suffering would be his renewal. Then it had ended just as quick as it had began. That man, he heard her call him 'Grissom' before he left as fast as his legs could take him. That man...'Grissom' deserved punishment for his crimes. For touching her, for looking at her, for even speaking to her. His thoughts were scattered as he took his hunting knife from his boot and rolled up his sleeves.

Along his arms were cuts at least inches across and centimeters deep, enough to draw blood. The cuts were jagged, some oozing and others almost healed. Several pink scars lined the outlines of his elbows, his wrists, and parts of his fingers as well. Taking the swell of the blade in his hand he squeezed until blood trickled from his enclosed fist. Then he took the handle and placed the blade close to his shoulder and drew it across. A thin crimson stream started to flow from the cut and his mind felt cleared for the first time in the past few days.

Cutting, he could hardly remember when he started doing that. Pulling his sleeve down he started to remember the second ward in that psychiatric hospital and his slut of a doctor whom he gutted, tortured, and violated. His first kill, his first fantasy after his sister had passed on, and her body been laid into the ground for the second time. He remembered the sliver of glass he had kept after breaking a glass in the cafeteria. Her glass bottle of spring water. In a fit of rage he knocked it to the floor, glass in his hands, the pain...a release. A release from everything he had been feeling, a release that he so wanted after all his meaningless hours of living.

Then he remembered how he'd cut, where he'd cut. Wrists, arms, back, torso, legs, face. To help take away the pain, the depression. Soon he was diagnosed by her to be a danger to himself and to others. She was the one that diagnosed him with this curse, this condition...this disease. So he walked into her office that night after picking the lock on his cell door. He considered the place a prison. Somewhere where he was never free. Never free to do what he wished. Not at all.

She was leaning over her desk doing paperwork, how innocent she looked...and how much he knew she wasn't. She'd harass the patients, harass him. Sexually as well as verbally. Juliantee Sulivane was her name. He despised that name, spit on it. She was vile and curel. And he hated her guts. He remembered the experience like it was yesterday...

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**("So you're going to talk for me now Marlyn? I suppose that's why you came." Juliantee walked towards Marlyn and stood in front of him, a sick smirk planted on her face.**

**"Talk to you? Hell no bitch, I came here to kill you." He voiced in a sick and twisted way. "You're dead to me, always dead."**

**"Necrophilia will make you that way." She stated trying to calm him. "You are refusing help, I can help you."**

**"By what? Harassing me some more?" Marlyn Hissed. "Get the hell away."**

**"So what? You can hurt me, hurt yourself, hurt others...I don't think so."**

**"Shut up."**

**"You love me because I look like your sister." She smiled and walked closer. "You were attached to her because she was the only one who took care of you. Now, you see that connection in me. You want me like you wanted her...and she was dead when you took her, a beauty...as your diary put it."**

**"Don't you dare talk about her in that way."**

**"Annabella? She was a woman..."**

**"She was my sister! My sister! In life, in death my Wife!"**

**"In death the same as life."**

**"No, Shut up!" He grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up. "Now you shall feel pain, you shall suffer, and you shall die!"**

**"And what will that accomplish?" She gasped.**

**"The end of here and a new beginning for me, pretty girl." He hissed in her ear. "And you won't be enjoying what I can do."**

**He choked her black and threw her to the desk, she was dead...but not dead enough. taking the letter opener he jabbed it into her chest three times near the heart. Blood oozing on her blouse now, he took it off to view her chest and taped her hands down to the desk. Her eyes were open, just like he wanted them...so even in death, she had to watch his every move. Soon her clothing was stripped and he was indulging himself in his very own fantasy world...his wife in death, his choice.**

**Making his exit was easily done, hoisting himself out her office window, leaving only the letter opener and his shirt with blood spatter behind, he mad his exit quickly and quietly...gone forever.)**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Coming out of his ravine, he knew that this time he was going to try harder and there was nothing that this 'Grissom' or anyone else could do about it.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had spend most of the night by the fax machine, reviewing evidence and case studies, plus reviewing the files that Nick had sent him from that psychiatric ward. At some point he had a chance to get inside this mans head, understand why this man did what he did. Though, his entries for his diary were very drawn out. The times he wrote, seemed like, was when he was at a time of heightened emotional stress...and each of the entries happened to be about Julianettee Sulivane, his psychiatrist.

_January 23_...He read..._I'm sitting in this darkness, glass in my lap, blood leaking down my arm, wondering if I was made for something other than this existence. I shouldn't have told that bitch, Julianettee anything about my past. About my sister, Annabella...now she's using that against me. Trying to trap me here. I hate her, she uses my sister, her death, my thoughts. That scum abused me in my dreams, she came to my room and abused me. I know because when I woke up she was there, sheets pulled back, harassing me, manipulating me. That bitch got what she deserved tonight. I'm never going to come back to this place. Never!_

He found out that along with necrophilia, he was in a state of depression and had suicidal tendencies. Several entries listed where he tried to kill himself but was foiled. He wrote how she was there every time to stop him. His first attempt was slitting of the wrists, his second was taking a whole bottle of asprin and other medications. This man had it in for himself. Then on the last page, he described in full sickening detail how he wanted to kill his psychiatrist.

_...I want to choke her, see her breath fade and watch her body go limp in my hands. I want her to fall without mercy, without care, her eyes open and lifeless. I want to see her struggle and suffer before I kill her. I want to slice her throat, slice her heart from where she cut out mine with her words. I want to strip her and rape her for the way she treated me. I want her blood spilled across the room, her head shattered, her body battered, and her out of my life, she ruined my memories, now I'll ruin her death forever..._

With reading that last entry, Grissom put the pages down and thought. He chases, hunts, because he wants fresh cold bodies. The only way to see his sister is through their eyes. He was getting somewhere but this had to wait for another time. He went back to his bedroom to check on Sara. She was still dozing, he could tell by the way her face looked. It still hurt him to know that he could've lost her at that trailer, he could've walked by if it hadn't looked so suspicious.

Slowly and quickly he climbed into bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her breathing got deeper as she spooned into his back. He feared that it was going to be another long night of nightmares for her and he was hoping it wasn't so she could get some decent sleep for once in her life. It wasn't funny what she was going though. He just wished he could help her through it better, ease the pain. The only thing he could do now as hold her while she slept, comfort her when she cried, and do his best to help her through her nightmares. Hopefully they'd find this man soon. All he could do was trust his instincts and hope...and these actions hadn't failed him yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Warning: Sorrowful, depressing, and some disgusting imagery in this chapter, please be advised.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The lab was really quiet and it agitated Catherine. Sitting around and waiting were not what she did best, but with the lab backed up for the night, it was all she could do. She had to focus on what she had in front of her. Various cloths and articles of clothing, all collected from that trailer. Just thinking about what Sara and all those other women had been through made her cringe. Sighing deeply she looked over the pictures they had taken again and again, wondering what was missing.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Grissom walk into the room and start pacing backwards and forth. "Grissom, you need to relax."

"I can't Catherine. I just can't, not until I find some answers."

"How's Sara?"

"She's dealing. I finally got her to sleep some, but I know when she wakes up looking for me...she's going to be scared, she's going to call me, and I'll have to leave you in charge." Gil sighed, then took his glasses off to rub his eyes. "I haven't had a decent sleep in several nights, I worry about her."

"You're going to."

"But I wish it were so much simpler. I wish that there was something I could do for her."

"You are doing something, that's all that matters."

Just then his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Grissom."

"Gil..." Came the garbled reply. "Where are you?"

"I'm at work honey." He replied shakily. "I'll be home in a bit. I was checking on the results."

"Oh, did they find anything?"

"It's still processing. I'm coming, I'll see you in a bit." He answered her. "Don't worry."

"I won't."

He hung up the phone and turned to Catherine.

"Go, she needs someone right now." She smiled and patted Gil on the back. "And right now she's chosen you...just watch yourself."

Grissom nodded and looked at her. "Thanks."

"It's okay, It's nothing that I couldn't handle." She smiled.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had just stepped into his vehicle when he felt a knife on his throat. "You move and you're dead."

"What do you want?"

"Her...and you have her. Tell me, 'Grissom'...where is she?"

"Why do you want her?" Gil beat around the bush. Then he felt the knife dig into his flesh.

"I should kill you for looking at her, for touching her...but...I'm going to tell you in detail what I plan to do to her..."

"Shut up."

"No, I am in control. Always in control...so listen good. You won't go back to find her, you won't go home...because if you do, I'll kill you where you stand. She is mine." With that he left a deep indentation in his neck and climbed out of his vehicle. "Remember this, is your last and only warning. Next time, there won't be one.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Sara was starting to get fidgety. Grissom had called thirty minutes ago. Where was he? Just then her thoughts were answered when she heard the door open and his shapely form walk into the room. She rushed too him and embraced him. "I'm sorry I got you away from work again, but I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"It's okay Sara, I understand." He sighed and put his keys down on the coffee table. "Let's get you back int bed."

She shook her head. "Not yet, I can still hear him."

"Warm bath?" He asked her. "Calm your nerves?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I can't get my nerves to calm if I wanted them to."

It had only been a few days since the incident and it had Grissom really worried about her. Her waking up in a cool sweat, gasping, screaming, shaking. He needed to help, but didn't know what more to do than to hold her, comfort her, talk to her. It saddened him to know she was this way.

He remembered in his mind, vividly, how she was tied down, hooked and it hurt him.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(In the darkness his eyes sought out the form of Sara. His flashlight revealing body parts in jars. Skin, hair, nails, fingers, just things from countless victims this man has tore apart. Even a tongue. Looking further in he saw her. Sara was blindfolded and tied to a chair, her hands bound above her with jute-rope. Her fingers were bleeding and the blood was falling to her light blue tank. As he got closer he saw that she was bleeding from her nose and mouth. There was a cut just above her eyebrow, and her lip was busted and swollen. **

**He removed her hands from the bonds and looked at her finger tips before he embraced her. Each of her finger pads were missing, cut off almost to the bone. It was horrid, bruising on her arms, blisters on her wrists, welts on her face. He had beat her, tied her up, gagged her, sliced her...he thought at that moment that he'd kill this man if he ever got a hold of him. **

**After his thoughts had been saved for a later time, he embraced the bruised and battered form of Sara Sidle, promising never to let anything happen to her ever again.)**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI!  
XXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

He threatened him, he figured it'd be enough to get some thinking time in. See the fear in his eyes. But when he looked at his eyes in the rear-view mirror, he saw no fear. Why? Was he so stupid not to notice a threat on his life? There was even no quiver in his voice when he asked what he wanted. Marlyn continued to stew these pieces together in his head as he sat in his busted up car. His trailer was off limits. It was a crime scene and he didn't want to go back anyhow. He'd get caught, and that was the last thing he needed. He'd rather die than to be caught by the police.

After all his hard work, he'd lost the woman he'd been learning about for months. He had her right where he wanted her and then 'he' came. The more he thought about it, the more it enraged him. It was one of those situations where no one was going to win...without bloodshed.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Gil had felt Sara shift beside him and popped one eye open to make sure that she was okay. Thankfully, she had just rolled over to get comfortable and hadn't stirred from her slumber. She needed sleep, all that she could get. In all honesty, he didn't need to tell her about that encounter in the car. He didn't need her to worry that he'd come for her. He had a mission, and that was to protect her. Grissom had almost lost her once, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight again.

Sighing he looked at the ceiling once again and thought about this whole entire case. It was strange to meet such a man. A man who hunted the living, killed them, then satisfy his sexual urges. Though, however, each of the women had unique similar features. The only thing different was their hair color. Their faces had similar characteristics, this was the objective. Mindful of Sara, he carefully raised himself off the bed and replaced his body with a pillow. Thankfully she didn't stir from her slumber as he made his way to the living room to check out all of the case files that he had faxed to his apartment.

Flipping through the psychiatric hospital records he found a picture of Marlyn's sister hanging out of one of the spiral notebooks. He compared that picture to the psychiatrist and the other victims. Angled jaw, green eyes, smooth forehead, slim figure, broad smile. The features fit, he's been trying to find a duplicate of his sister in these women. Though, in his search, he almost managed to find her...Sara closely resembled Annabella...they had to get out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Willows."

"Catherine it's Grissom. We've got a problem." Grissom said hushed.

"What's the matter?" She answered.

"I believe that I've figured out this man's motive. You know those papers that Nick brought back from the Psych ward? Well I found a picture of his sister in one of the notebooks. All the girls he's attacked, including his doctor and Sara, bare a resemblance to his sister...minus hair color." He sighed. "Sara is the closest match, save for her hair color."

"You mean..."

"Yes, I do. Each of these women have served their purpose...to die as she did. Become his husband for a night. In order for it to be right, she has to die. This man is insane by every definition of the word."

"And the parts of the women that he's collected?"

"Souvenirs, he wants to remember. That's why."

"Well, all that's left is to hunt this guy down and arrest him." She sighed.

"If you can bring in a sketch artist to the lab, I can give you the description."

"You've seen him?"

He sighed into the phone and walked out into the hall of the complex. "I want you to keep this under raps, understand? This doesn't get out, I don't want Sara knowing and becoming fearful again. He threatened me. Put a knife to my throat, sitting in the back of my vehicle. I got a good enough look at him through the rear-view mirror. I can give you a few details, maybe it'll be enough to give us a lead."

"I'll call Brass, and a few others."

"But this stays between us, got it?"

"Yeah, see you in a half-hour."

"Oh, and I'm bringing Sara. I'm not leaving her by herself right now."

"Alright, just watch yourself, Grissom. He could still be anywhere."

"Bye."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI!

Author notes: Sorry I've been away from this story so long, I've just been trying to get what I want in it and sometimes it doesn't work out the way that you want it to. So I hope this is good enough for you, and if something doesn't make sense, I'm sure it will in the next few chapters. Until we meet again mes amies...

-WolvGambit-

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 18

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Grissom sighed as he sat in his office, Sara behind him in a chair clutching his free arm. "I'm sorry that I had to bring you in, but I didn't want to leave you alone."

"It's okay Griss, I understand." She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "I just don't want him to get away with this."

_I don't either._ He thought as he finished up the last of the paper work. Catherine had talked to him as soon as he got there, he had let Nick watch over Sara as he discussed most of the details over with her.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**"So what did he tell you, Gil?" Catherine asked taking the seat directly across from him.**

**"He was trying to threaten me to stay away from Sara. Trying to scare me." He sighed. "It would've worked if I wasn't so determined. I just can't think of anybody else I'd rather be with than her." He then placed a hand over his face at the admittance. It was strange hearing those words come from his mouth, but he meant every word. **

**"Well lets start with the basics..." Brass stated, entering the room with a sketch artist. **

**"Brown thinning hair that was in sort of curls and frayed, clean-shaven round face..."**

**"Eye color?"**

**"Too dark to tell." Gil sighed. "But his face was sort of rounded off with a double chin...and his eyes were a narrow sort of wide." **

**He watched the picture come to life in front of him as he added each detail, crinkles in the left of his eyes, medium nose with a scar on the side, if he had only been facing the right way in the street lamps, he'd have been able to distinguish his eye color. But the picture was a perfect replica. **

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**"How have you been holding out Sar?" Nick asked handing her a cup of coffee. **

**"I don't know how to react to all of this." She sighed, taking a small sip. "There is just too much to process. He did so much to me, so much. I ache all over and I don't know which way to turn."**

**He sat down beside her and looked her in the eye. "We're all here for you, remember that." **

**She nodded as Grissom entered the room and she followed him into his office.**

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Gil had signed off the last of the evidence collection forms and placed them in the correct order to be viewed later. Sara had taken up residence on his couch and went to sleep...he remembered when he got the couch, it was exactly for that reason, to sleep on. She looked graceful with her hair splayed out on the pillows that had come with the set. But as much as he hated to wake her, he had to because she couldn't be there all night and neither could she, they had to get back to his apartment.

He tapped her gently, she shot up and she grasped him with great force. Whimpering and still asleep. "Don't go, I can't..."

"Sara honey, it's time to wake up. Sara..."

At that point her eyes shot open and looked at the man in front of her, to her relief it was Grissom. "I don't want to hear him anymore."

"I know...time to go home."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered his vehicle, and started on the way back to his apartment...little did they know, they were being followed. He had tailed them when they had arrived at the gas station, he happened to be close by. He recognized the vehicle and the license plate from where they had dropped off at the scene of the crime. He had to tail them because the threat he had used wasn't taken seriously by the man called Grissom. It was becoming time to make his next move.

Pulling out of the parking lot just a few minutes after them, he pulled out his gun from the glove compartment and aimed it out the window...

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

TBC...?


	19. Chapter 19

I Do not Own CSI! Sorry!...

A/N: Well only a few chapters left, enjoy!

Warnings: Some dark and descriptive imagery in this chapter, reader descretion is advised.  
XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

**Blam-Blam-Blam-POW** "AHHHH!"

Grissom heard Sara scream as he tried to bring the vehicle to a stop. It was hard because of how many people were around him. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see a rackety old car behind him and the man he was hunting, his head out the window, with a pistol in his had. The glare that he had in his eyes was unmistakable. Swerving to the right slightly, Gil had managed to have the car stopped off by the curve and guided Sara out.

"We've got to run, it's our only chance." He stated, picking her up and carrying her. She had gone into shock.

"I-I-I-I have a gun."

"Shhhh..."

"No, use it." She pulled it out of her holster. "I know that you don't like it, but use it..."

"Sara I-..."

**Blam-Ting**

"I see you, Grissom...you can run, but sooner or later she's going to come out to play with me." Hissed Marlyn. "It is inevitable, you can't fight me..."

"You sick sonofabitch!" Gil roared and took the gun from Sara's hands. "You're a coward."

Marlyn laughed in his throat. "You're the one hiding...and come to think...I've read about you." Grissom could hear the grin to his words as he got closer... "You're supposed to be a world renowned CSI. A man who teaches. Well, why didn't you teach yourself to fight like a man?"

"Gil..." Sara whimpered.

"Shhh..." Grissom was starting to get worried. He'd rarely seen Sara like this, she'd always hold her own...and now she was calling on him for help, for aide. This man had taken the Sara he had known for so long away. Grissom turned the corner to hear a cackle.

"Come on out to play, pretty girl...we never finished our little game."

At that he shot into the darkness, luckily the ally that they had turned into was vacant and he hit no one, but he heard glass shatter and knew he had hit a window. "Is that the best you've got science nerd?"

"AHHHH!"

"SARA!"

"GIL!"

"Shut up!" **Smack** "You and me are going to finish our game."

"NO!" Sara threw him over her shoulder and pressed her shoe to his throat. "You drugged me once, you're not going to do it again!"

He removed her foot and tossed her to the ground, huddling over her. "Wanna bet? You're boy-friend can't save you."

**BLAM!**

"Bastard!" Came a gurgled shout as Marlyn slumped to the ground. "You bloody bastard."

Marlyn gripped his shoulder in pain and tried to roll over but was pinned down by Grissom's weight. "You have been trouble, but not anymore."

"You won't be able to convict me." He sneered and kneed Gil in the stomach. "You won't get the chance."

At that, he picked up his gun from it's resting place and stuck it in his mouth. **BLAM!**

At that point Sara had finally woken up from her position on the ground to see Grissom huddled over a body. Getting up she felt Grissom hold onto her shoulders.

"Easy..." He whispered. "You took quite a spill."

"What happened?"

"It's over, he-he committed suicide." He sighed. "I tried to stop him, but he got to me before I could."

Grissom held his head in shame as he turned to the body of Marlyn Sutess his head blown clean off and scattered across the ally, blood spattered back towards the wall, brain matter on the window and skull fragments next to the dumpster...the gun was still clutched in his hand resting above what once was his head, half of his face was still connected his eye sunk back and bloodied...blood dripping out of his ear. What sat in front of them was the end result of what he was trying to do...die.

At that point, Gil turned away from the battered mess and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open he dialed a number and started talking. All Sara could do was look at the mess that this monster had left behind. His face would be forever etched into her memory, the scars that he inflicted would be ones that she'd always carry...but what was to become of her now?

"Thanks...bye." He turned to see Sara huddled over the mess. "Sara, honey? I've called brass and the other CSI's to look at this mess, it's time to get you home."

"I don't think that I could go there..." She said softly. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Understandable." He responded with the same softness. "But once they get here we can go, okay?"

She nodded and turned back to the scene. "I thought that I was going to die that night, I thought that when he had me hung up on those hooks in that room that I would never see anybody again. That I'd never see you again and everything I had accomplished up until that point would mean nothing."

"Sara, you're a strong person and you do what you do because you want to, you feel these people that have been put through these things should have justice. I thought that I'd never see you again...I was scared honey." He stated placing his coat around her shoulders. "But what you've done, would mean more than you'd ever know."

"Sometimes I wonder..." She whispered softly as they both heard sirens in the distance.

XXXXxxxxxxxx

TBC...?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI!

A/N: Slowly winding down to the last few chapters. It's been a wild ride..., really wild. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :D This is just one of the last few chapters. I don't know how many are going to be left...so bare with me. There are still a few details I have to cover before I end this. I know.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Weeks Later...

Sara looked down at her hands for the fifth time that day. It felt strange being back at work after everything that had happened to her within the past month. She figured, however, that it was better to get back to work than to go on pining over what had happened to her. After a few more moments, she put the rest of the evidence back inside the folder she had pulled it from and set it back into the box in which it came. The case was closed, the killer gone...but she couldn't explain this empty feeling inside. Granted, Gil had spent a lot more time with her now...but something was missing. What, however, she didn't know.

Every now and then she'd have trouble concentrating, just thinking about what that man had told her, what he was going to do to her. She hadn't spoken to anyone since he killed himself. Just about every time someone brought it up she changed the subject. For almost two weeks the evidence from the case was supposed to be shipped off to a lab, but it had never gone. At times she felt like this time, it wasn't going to go away and the pain that she felt wasn't going to leave.

"Sara." She didn't have to look up to know it was him. "What are you doing back here again?"

"Just logging some evidence." Sara kept her head down, hoping to avoid, yet another, confrontation from Grissom.

"All the evidence has been logged, Sara. What's wrong?" His voice sent a tremor down her spine that she tried to hide. "Honey, tell me."

"Just please, leave me alone."

"Sara, honey...this is the seventh time I've caught you here in the last two weeks. He's dead, you're safe now." He stated. "I know he haunts you, he haunts us all. I almost lost you Sara, several times...how do you think that makes me feel?"

"I don't want to talk about this Griss." She stated firmly.

"You need to talk about it Sara."

"Oh, that's just great coming from you!" She screamed. "Mr. High-and-mighty and king of being closed off wants me to talk! I don't want to talk about it, it's none of your business, so just leave me alone!"

After those words, she shoved passed him and out the door into the hallway. All Grissom could do was stand there and take in the last ten minutes, he watched her for five of them. It hurt, he never thought that someone could cut him to the bone like she did. Make him see the error of his ways like she did. Never imagined that someone could see into his soul like she did, every move he made she knew. Now it was different, the tables had turned and every move she made he knew and it was driving him crazy.

Sighing heavily, he turned into the hallway to follow after her and hopefully get some answers. It wasn't much, but it was something to go on, he needed to help her and make up for the past to just lead on some of the hopes of a brighter future. Sure, everything looked okay at first, she was smiling, laughing...but then she didn't say anything...it was like she was in denial. The worst kind.

Grabbing his keys out of his pocket he headed for his vehicle in hopes to find her at her apartment. Hopefully able to catch her in time. Just hopefully.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Shoving the key harshly in the lock, Sara twisted the knob and rushed into her apartment, throwing her keys on the floor next to the couch. She sunk into the floor and started to sob. All the things that man said to her resounding in her head.

**"You are mine pretty girl...you and me together...cold dead flesh...no one can touch you but me...you can't hide from me...you will scream for me...blood of the living, we can change that..."**

"Leave me alone!" She shouted to the empty room and looked down at her fingertips once again, the scars from where the blade had sunk in, the cuts on her arms from where he had drawn his knife over them. The scars on her wrists from where she was bound. At times she could still taste the blood, and smell the awful smell of embalming fluid all around...it felt like she was there with that monster once again.

**Knock-knock** "Sara."

"Go away!"

"Sara, I know you're in there..." Grissom shouted to the closed door. Her behavior was starting to worry him. "Sara, I'm coming in."

"No!"

He fiddled with his key ring until he found the spare key that she had given him and then he jammed it into the lock, shoving open the door to see his beloved Sara huddled on the floor in a puddle of tears. It shocked him to see the woman that held him up, now so traumatized. It was his turn to help her in her time of need.

"Sara, oh God Sara...please tell me what's wrong..."

"I can still hear him, see him, smell everything, taste everything. Make it stop!"

And for once in his life, Gilbert Grissom was at a total loss for words and actions as he wrapped Sara up in his arms and let her cry on his chest. He knew from that moment that neither of them would be getting a good nights rest this night.

XXXXXXXxxx

TBC...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know that I'm way overdue for an update and I sincerely apologize. I've had so much going on in the past month and I was suddenly uninspired to write. No, I did not have writers block, I just wanted to take a break for a while and recompile my thoughts. Throughout the parts of the month, however, I was able to write this chapter and a little bit of the next one. As I said before, I have no idea how many chapters are left, but I do know that this is not going to be streched to much futher since the main part of the story has already been told. I do hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. For my very first CSI story I do have to say that I'm impressed with the amount of feedback that I've recieved.

Reguards,  
WolvGambit (Le Diable Blanc)

Disclaimer: I rolled the dice and I lost the bet, so they still don't belong to me. Maybe next week at poker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx  
XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Grissom was worried about Sara, terribly worried. She was still shaking in her sleep and calling out for him. Every now and then, she'd be quiet...but it only lasted for a few hours. He couldn't sleep, not at all. Not while knowing that Sara was restless. After hearing her breathing return to normal, he crunched the facts in his brain again. Dead sister lead to Necrophilia, that lead him to the cemetery work, then from there the psychiatric ward, and then on to the killing spree.

On this, he'd killed at least twelve victims in different states, three of them here. Through all of this, he wanted to commit suicide. A strange man, no wonder there were three scientific study groups after his personal effects. They wanted to get inside the killer himself. If Gil wasn't so repulsed, he would've been interested in finding out this guy's ticking mechanism as well. However, after what he had done to his Sara, there was no going back into this case.

Sighing for the eight time that night, he kissed the top of Sara's head and tried desperately to close his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after ten the following day when the best scientific group came to collect the evidence bundles from the cases. But they only took so many things, leaving so much behind. Sara was hoping that they'd take it all so she'd never have to pass it in the evidence room again until it was fully closed and sent to the warehouse. She never wanted to see the files, pictures, journal entries, or anything else that belonged to this specific case. A solitary tear fell from her right eye and down her cheek. Everything that monster did to her, she'd never forget.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, she sat in the break room with a fresh cup of coffee cuddled between her hands. It gave her just a bit of comfort. Grissom was out on a case, a three month old child drowned in a kiddy pool. Possible suspects: Mother, Father, and the Neighbor. She had went to his office and looked around his desk. Usually he'd leave her something, some food or a letter. Sometimes both.

Though, at the point where she found some food...she discovered that she was no longer hungry. Every thing about her had changed and she was getting frustrated. Grissom was nothing but nice to her through this whole ordeal and a few nights ago she'd shoved it in his face. The only question she could ask herself was : Why?

Because she was angry at that man. Angry at him for destroying her life. Every time she looked at someone, that hatred came back. It hurt inside, deeper than anything she was willing to admit. Sara looked around Gil's office once again, at his bug collection, and at a few pictures of the group. Only one of them stood out from a company picnic a few months ago. He was standing behind her, smiling, his hand on her shoulder and that silly hat that she had told him not to wear.

She laughed at the memory. It wasn't every day that you could get one Gilbert Grissom to really smile. The creek of the door had brought her back to her senses. Turning she was met with his eyes. Eyes that kept her locked in place, eyes that watched her every move. His smile gave her pause.

"You alright honey?"

"Yes, I'm...I'm fine. Just tired." It was true. She'd spent all day, buried in her work trying to forget. But every now and then she could when she looked at the man who now stood before her.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his voice soft...husky.

All she could do was nod as her mouth had gone completely dry. They walked out of the office and towards his vehicle. "Long day?"

"Yeah, a long day. No different than any other." Her voice had a certain catch that he didn't like. She'd been that way all day. Quiet, withdrawn. It bothered him...in ways that were indescribable. Sara was a part of him. If he had the courage to admit it to anybody, it was himself. It amazed him, and yet it scared the hell out of him. Never in his life had he dreamed he'd be connected to someone on so many levels like he was with one Sara Sidle.

She then looked at him with eyes quiet and subtle. That look gave him pause, after all this had happened. What was to be come of them? Their relationship? So many questions remained unanswered as he looked at her. In respect, in love. And he hoped that would be the way it'd stay, from this day forth.

XXXXXxxxxxxx

TBC...?


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own CSI!

XXXXXxxxxxxx  
XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 22

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

One Month Later

Things had seemed to calm down around the lab for a while. No one even mentioned the man named Maryln. The scientific crew had collected every single bit of evidence from the ordeal. Sara was falling back into her normal routine, every now and then with a few tears. After all she had been through, no one around the CSI lab was surprised.

Throughout the month, she and Grissom had built a sturdy relationship. One that they kept separate from work, if at all possible. He was grateful for the final change in mood. No matter how hard they tried though, the past couldn't be erased, or totally forgotten. Pieces of the incident still remained engrained in their minds. Sara still awoke some nights from the nightmares of being trapped in the trailer. Grissom had nightmares about losing her, but each one was talked about and sorted out.

They had come to an agreement that they would try to talk it out without fighting so much. It was going to take a while to get used to but, it would work out eventually. Sara still had scars on her fingertips that she would glance down at from time to time. She had to redo her fingerprints for the log books because they had been so badly damaged.

Sometimes Sara wondered what would've happened if they'd never gotten involved in this case. It was foreign and strange to her, this new feeling. A feeling that caused her worry. What if there were more out there like him? She shuddered at the thought, no more wasted thoughts about that were needed. No more.

At that point she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and turned. Her eyes met Grissom's and she smiled for the first time in a long time. Not a half smile, or a weak smile...a true smile. Something that she rarely did anymore, but he made her feel that way. He'd saved her from herself so many times that it was impossible for her to think of life without him now.

"Ready to go home Sara?" He asked her gently.

"I'm finished here for the night." She yawned. "It's been an around the clock with this one."

He just simply nodded and placed a hand on the small of her back. It would be a comfortable ride home, in silence.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Popping the key in the door and turning the lock, they stepped into their new home. It wasn't too big, but big enough for them and maybe some children if they decided as much. They had agreed to take things one day at a time and see where it led them. Only a couple months had passed and they decided to buy a house to live together in since neither of them wanted the memories from their places. They wanted to start fresh.

Their living space was neatly furnished with the essentials. A black leather couch, big screen TV and stereo system, an arm chair, and the coffee table in the center. It had two bedrooms, one bath, a very nice kitchen where Grissom would cook from time to time.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know...I'll whip up something." He smiled and shrugged off his coat. He was glad that after the last bit of paperwork was finished, that this case was going to be slowly put behind them. As he started heating up the frying pan, his thoughts traced back to a few nights ago, and that sweet feeling of being fully, warmly sated in Sara's embrace.

He smiled from ear to ear, just remembering that night.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**They were seated comfortably in his vehicle on their way back home from the one year anniversary of Ecklie's leave. Dinner, drinks, and desserts were available. They hardly touched the drinks, figuring that they both wanted to be coherent when they arrived home. Tired, they both stumbled in the front door and into the living room.**

**Sara's feet hurt so she tossed her heels into the corner and finally sat down on the couch. "Interesting party."**

**Gil nodded and turned to her. "I agree."**

**He leaned over and kissed her deeply, hungrily, teasingly. His tongue gently swiped past her lips a few times before she opened her mouth to him. It still tasted of the food and few sips of rich red wine she had at the dinner. A sweet melody of flavors and something purely her and his tongue teasingly swirled around hers. **

**Sara was stunned at first, but slowly closed her eyes in bliss at the feeling of him. The smell of him. The taste of him. She felt his tongue continue its slow and languid movements...over around and under. Of course, she always suspected that Grissom would be a fantastic kisser, she just didn't know he was so much more talented than her fantasies ever could come up with. In all honesty she'd dreamed of this from the moment she set foot in his office. Reality was definitely better. **

**Soon his hands were coaxing her silk scarf off her neck and on to the floor, along with her skirt and shirt. She felt his fingertips trace patterns along her skin, so delicately, so deliberately slow. All she wanted to do was melt into his touch, his kisses, him in his entirety. No other man could do the things to her that he did. No other man could make her body light on fire the way that he did.**

**Her hands had found his shirt and quickly stripped him of it, running her fingers teasingly across his flesh, feeling his rushing heartbeat under her palms. **

**It felt like hours had passed, but in reality it was only minutes when they were joined and hit the bed. He drug a heart felt moan from her mouth as his lips pressed against her neck, then collarbone. It felt so right, that they rode the high together. Meeting each other in the middle. Again it felt as though hours had passed as they lay sated together, encased in each other as sleep overcame them both.**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

He figured marriage was an option for them. Hell, he'd thought about asking her several times. However, he didn't know what her reaction would be...and that's what scared the hell out of him. All he knew was, where ever life decided to take them, he'd always be there for her...always.

-End-

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Whew, I'm finally finished. Yay! Woot! Done! Hope you enjoyed it all.

-WolvGambit-


End file.
